escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
Country Contest 19
|withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex = }} The Country Contest 19 will be the nineteenth edition of the contest. Once again, the CCU invited no guest countries, due to the announcement of the World Country Contest. The contest marks 's last participation in the contest, before splitting into its 4 countries. This edition marked the first non-qualifications of France, Iceland and Italy, three powerhouses of the competition. Although these three were qualifiers with the public, they did not meet the juries' standards. Format 3 slogans For the first time in the contest's history, 3 slogans were introduced for the edition. Je to vaše šance (English: It's your chance), which was used for the first semi-final. #JedeSeDál (English: #PartyOn), was also used for the second semi-final. The final featured the shortest slogan #HraNa (English: #GameOn), which fit the theme of how competitive the Grand Final is, a reference of Czech Republic's 1 point-margin victory last edition. In comparison, the 17th edition had 2 slogans, although one was a shorter version of the other, as there was a live and social version. The edition in total also had these slogans in all 4 Swiss-official languages, which marked the first time that happened. However, considering the nature, the edition was only considered to have 1 slogan meaning this edition marked the first time there were more than one. Semi-final allocation draw The CCU announced that this edition would see the return of random allocations. Semi-final 1 Cyprus, Georgia and Slovenia also voted here. The top ten overall countries qualified to the Grand Final. Semi-final 2 Czech Republic, Germany and Kosovo also voted here. The top ten overall countries qualified to the Grand Final. Final The 20 qualifiers from the semi-finals, as well as the top 6 of previous edition took part; all participating countries in the edition voted alongside the Rest of the World. Incidents United Kingdom split opinion reports, subsequent petition and official split On 12 June 2018, multiple news agencies and sites made opinion-based articles ranting about how "United Kingdom shouldn't compete in the Country Contest" because "it is about the cities, but that all 4 countries of the UK would never be represented to the fullest." It went on to say that "UK should be split into its countries, like in sports, but even more here for the reason of representing its own cities." These reports later spread to newspapers, magazines among other media. A petition was shortly created, reaching thousands of signatures within a few weeks. A spokesperson for the BBC stated that, "The CCU recognizes us as UK, and as such, does not invite any sub-broadcasters." The CCU finally responded later saying, "We have had attempts from Scotland to join independently, but these were declined for various reasons. If BBC is serious towards having the United Kingdom's countries participate solely, then the Government shall write a letter authorizing this, and for the BBC to have its subsidiaries to all agree to this decision." The CCU's statement also popularized the petition even more, with over 7,500 signatures in it. The BBC then made a statement, stating, "We have begun early development towards separating the United Kingdom in this contest, but not in the full Union, which will, if approved, allow its countries to participate should they desire. For now, we can only confirm that England would take part. However, this process could take a few months to go in motion. As such, the United Kingdom will still participate as itself for the current edition." On 9 July 2018, BBC announced that the forthcoming 19th edition would be 's last appearance in the Country Contest, and that the sovereign nation would be seperated into its four countries from the 20th edition and on. BBC also confirmed that England would debut in the twentieth edition, but stated that "it was up to its foreign counterparts to decide whether or not they would participate." The CCU subsequently announced that "The United Kingdom will, for the last time, compete in the forthcoming Country Contest, an aftermath of BBC's decision to separate the United Kingdom to its four countries for the contest. Should the United Kingdom achieve AQ status, whatever country is representing it would achieve such status in the 20th edition." Responding to a tweet, BBC Country Contest stated, "As of now, we only plan on separating UK in the Country Contest, but if it proves to be a success, we may consider doing the same for other events." BBC quietly confirmed that UK would also be split in the newest CCU event, the Country Cup. Other countries Active CCU members * : BNT announced on 27 June 2018 that "Bulgaria would withdraw for the first time ever, due to financial issues which worsened over time due to lack of action taken." However, the broadcaster stated that "a return was very much possible for the next edition, mainly considering the participation fee would be cheapened." BNT also stated that "Bulgaria's withdrawal was, in no way, due to the country's result last edition." * : LTV announced that they would return to the contest after a one-edition break, thanks to Lithuania's success, among other countries that did well contrary to past editions. * : An official for LTC stated on 28 June 2018 that "they were close to securing a sponsor to mark Liberland's return to the contest, but that details were still being finalized." However, on 9 July 2018, LTC stated that "a miscommunication had been made, and that this sponsor was only willing for the next edition, which would have a lower participation fee. LTC nevertheless stated that a return next edition 'was almost confirmed.'" * : TVR announced that Romania would not take part for the first time since the 7th edition, to rethink the country's selection format. This comes after Romania failed to qualify in 7 of 13 attempts, coming last place in a semi-final once and last place twice; the country's best result is 10th place. TVR also stated that "they were happy to see Moldova qualify for the first time ever last edition and in fact achieve a position only beaten by Romania's 10th place." * : Sources in Russia stated that "a station was interested in having Russia participate in the Country Contest again." The CCU confirmed this rumor, stating that they had "been in contact with a TV station, but that a return might not be possible until the 20th edition." The CCU confirmed on 5 July 2018 that "A Russian broadcaster is leaning towards making a return for the country, but that it would not be done in the current edition." * : With the country haven applied twice to participate, and even bid solely for the Country Cup, BBC Scotland stated that "they were eager to have Scotland participate in the contest, for representation of themselves." * : TM announced on 5 July 2018 that Monaco would withdraw from the contest, due to continuing financial issues, but stated that "they were happy to be in the Grand Final last edition." It marks the country's first non-appearance since the 5th edition. However, TM stated that "they would continue to work towards achieving financial assistance from moreover the government, but would also look at potential sponsors." Non-CCU members * : Following the country's 6th place, it was guaranteed a spot in the Grand Final it be permitted to participate. RTK stated that "they were ready to sign the needed paperwork, but were waiting on the CCU decision." The CCU stated that "a vote on permanent CCU membership was delayed due to various reasons, but that a meeting between many on 6 July 2018 would decide if Kosovo's RTK could participate again, but that a long-term solution would not be made until the later future." On 6 July 2018, the CCU confirmed that Kosovo would participate in the forthcoming edition, after gaining a majority vote at the meeting. RTK thereafter confirmed that Kosovo would participate with an internally selected city.